Four Hours
by Yunara
Summary: Ron realizes what's been there all along at the Yule Ball. Ron's POV, RHr, rated for minor language


Hey! I've finally gotten around to writing a fic. Hopefully this one will turn out to my liking.

Disclaimer: All characters, scenarios, settings, and whatnot belong to JK Rowling. The song used in this fic belong to Lifehouse.

Btw- For anyone interested in downloading the song, it's called You and Me.

Four Hours 

_What day is it and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back up_

_I've been losing so much time_

It's been nearly four hours since she disappeared back into the castle. Four hours. Why would she need four hours to get ready for a silly ball? I mean, I know she's a girl, (she made THAT loud and clear) but she just never seemed like… she'd be the type that'd need four hours to get dressed up.

I can't concentrate on the snowball fight anymore. I've been too busy counting down the minutes and glancing up at Gryffindor tower. Harry must've hit me in the face about 10 times now. I think my lack of resistance took all the fun out of it for him, now.

Alright, ten minutes left. I wonder who she's going with?

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I'm with Parvati and Harry now, in the common room. Where IS Hermione! I can't see her in this crowd. Normally it would be easy, with her uncommonly frizzy hair, but Parvati said to me quietly that Hermione would really surprise me.

How could she surprise me? I mean, it's HERMIONE. She's about as easy to predict with her image as Fred and George pulling a prank. Her reactions, though… those are never easy to predict.

Here we go. Off to the ball. I'm going to TRY and have a good time. I probably will. I mean, what could go wrong, right?

Where can she possibly be!

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards you've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Oh, Merlin. I saw Hermione. And her DATE. Viktor Krum. For some strange reason, when I saw him with her, I got furious.

How COULD she go with him! I mean, is she completely superficial! He's rich, he's famous, he's… admittedly good-looking… Jeez, I thought that the only kind of girls who looked for those qualities were complete gold-diggers. So that's why Hermione doesn't fancy me… wait, Hermione fancy me! H-how could I even CONSIDER that! She's just my friend. My very good friend. My very good, female friend. My very good, female, absolutely stunningly gorgeous friend. Wait, what! Oh, I'm so mixed up…

I DO NOT FANCY HERMIONE, AND DO NOT CARE IF SHE FANCIES ME BACK!

…Or do I?

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I know Padma wants to dance. I know that I said I'd have fun. I know it shouldn't matter if Hermione is with Krum. I know all of that, but it doesn't matter. I can't stop glaring at Krum, and staring at Hermione. Out of all the girls in the entire school- no, out of all the girls in Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, why does she have to be the only one I can focus on? I mean, if I'm going to ogle anyone, it should be Fleur, or someone like that. It should be someone who is the image of feminine perfection.

I just might already be.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

There's just something about how she looks tonight. She's just… perfect. More perfect than anything I've ever seen. Every smile that crosses her delicate face is my undoing. Every slight turn of her gown makes me melt. Everything that she does, every action that she makes, every blink of her eyes is beautiful. It's like she's an angel sent from heaven. She can't do anything wrong.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Even hours later, as the ball is ending, I can't stop gazing at her. Then, just as the last slow song came on and she started swaying with Krum, I got angrier at him than I have ever been in my life. I can't stand her being with him. I need to get away.

I'm in the common room now. A minute after I came in, Hermione ran in after me.

"Ron? Are you okay? I saw you run out…" She asked worriedly. She is so clueless.

"No, not really," I said curtly, not wanting to talk with her for some weird reason.

"Well, what's the matter?"

I lost it. "YOU AND KRUM ARE THE BLOODY MATTER!"

Anyone could see this argument coming from a mile away.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

People started to slowly come into the common room as Hermione and me screamed at one another. I didn't care about them. I didn't care about the shocked looks of all of them. I didn't care about them. I cared about her, and her only. I cared about how she looked so bloody gorgeous as she yelled at me. I cared about how fire danced in her eyes. Most of all, I cared about how she didn't come to the ball with me. I cared about how she went with a guy who had everything I didn't.

She gave a final biting comment; "Next time, ask me before someone else does!" and ran up her dormitory stairs. I just collapsed on the couch, and started babbling to Harry mindlessly.

_What day is it and in what time_

_The clock never seemed so alive_

It's four hours after the ball. She still keeps me awake. She still is in my very being. She reminds me about how much I love her.

Fin 

Yaaay! Done! I'm quite happy with that one. I might do a follow up one with the song I'm listening to right now. Anyway, REVIEW OR DIE. Please. :)


End file.
